


The File

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Everything is coming to a head, secrets are being revealed.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The File

Thor and Loki looked at each other. There was so much to unpack, so much to go over and talk about. Yet, ruling an entire kingdom came first and foremost. Thor and Loki tried, fruitlessly, to focus on the various issues and concerns brought to their attention, but sometimes, the brothers’ eyes would catch and they would become distracted.

After the fourth advisor left in a huff, annoyed by their lack of attention, Hela slipped inside the throne room and smiled at them both.

“Why am I concerned about that look on your face, Sister?” Thor mumbled annoyed.

Hela, in a very Midgardian action, rolled her eyes as she moved closer.

“The Man of Iron left rather quickly. Am I to assume you all spoke? And stopped chasing your own shadows?” Hela asked sweetly, hands behind her back.

Loki sat on the edge of the throne and rubbed his chin.

“He spoke to you?” Thor asked.

“He wanted an outsider’s opinion.” Hela stated.

“You’re our sister. Not much of an outsider to me.” Thor stated.

Hela smiled. It was… nice to hear her brothers actually refer to her as their sister, not just in title, but in thought as well. She sat on the stairs and looked at them.

“He didn’t seem overly pleased, but I have a feeling some things have finally come into light?” Hela pushed lightly.

“They have, yes.” Loki said for the first time.

Hela nodded, pleased when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Thor boomed.

The door was pushed open and Steve popped his head in. Goodness, so much had happened, they forgot the Captain was even here!

“Ah, good morning, Captain. I hope you slept well.” Thor said pleasantly.

Steve walked inside and nodded.

“I did, thank you, Your Highness.” Steve stated politely.

“Good, good. We would hate for you to return home and claim we mistreated you.” Loki said.

Steve gave a small smile.

“I would never. After how gracious you have been with me, I would have slept on a couch and not said a word. I’ve definitely slept in worse.” Steve replied.

Hela hummed and eyed him with interest.

“Tell me, Captain, since we have you here, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Since you are trying for the ambassador role.” Hela stated.

Steve nodded.

“Sure, ask away, Ma’am.” Steve replied.

“Very well then. What do you think you can bring to Asgard?” Hela asked.

Steve paused. He opened his mouth and then closed it before rubbing the back of his neck.

“To be honest with you, Ma’am, I don’t know.” Steve admitted.

“That is most concerning, Captain. They are asking us to replace the Man of Iron with you. If you are not able or willing to bring anything more to our world than the Man of Iron already has, I see no reason to accept you over him.” Thor explained.

Steve looked at the floor and then nodded, as if coming to a decision in his own head. He straightened up and the siblings watched this with confusion.

“I think it’s time for you to understand the real reason I was asked to replace Mr. Stark. When I was taken out of the ice, I met with a man called Nick Fury. He explained to me for the last few years, he has been gathering a group of people to become our world’s greatest defenders. I was asked to lead the team alongside Mr. Stark. Unfortunately, our first meeting was… rough.” Steve said, his voice starting out strong, but his last sentence trailed off.

“I see.” Thor muttered.

He seemed almost upset? Upset that Tony hadn’t told them about this sudden change.

“That is why he has been coming and going so often.” Loki stated.

“Correct.” Steve nodded.

“Midgard’s greatest defenders? Quite the title.” Hela pointed out.

“Actually… Fury wanted to call us the Avengers. But I’m not quite sure why.” Steve said with a frown.

“And you didn’t ask him?” Thor asked curiously.

Steve paused.

“To be honest with you, I never really considered it. I mean I’ve had a few questions that I wanted to ask, but it never seemed like the right time.” Steve admitted.

“You should work on that, Captain. Asking questions is the only way to get straight forward answers.” Thor nodded.

Hela and Loki locked eyes before looking away. Thor was still so naive at times.

“You said your first meeting with the Man of Iron was rough. Before, you said you believed Man of Iron hated you. Why is that?” Hela asked.

Steve winced.

“Words were said, lines were drawn.” Steve said slowly.

“Captain, the Man of Iron wouldn’t even look at you when we first met you.” Hela said boredly.

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Fury gave me a file as well as videos on Mr. Stark. A file, that quite honestly, told me everything I needed to know, or so I thought. It told me he was arrogant, cruel and heartless. That he had slaughtered thousands with his weapons, that he single handedly was the one keeping brutal and bloody wars going. That our best course of action was to remove him from as many positions of power as we could. And if we could remove his suits as well, to do so. With that in mind, I might have said a few things that he did not take kindly to.” Steve admitted.

The siblings sat in shock. The man Steve was talking about was nothing like the kind, but damaged man they had met and interacted with. Loki recognized the name however.

“I have met the man named Fury. He did not seem to think that highly of Man of Iron, but I did not sense such hostility that day.” Loki muttered.

“Perhaps you were having an off day?” Thor said gently.

Loki shot him a glare. Steve coughed into his hand to get them back on track.

“I realize now that I let that file dictate my actions towards Mr. Stark. I believed the file over the man it was about. I had let myself become biased towards a man I didn’t even know. And that is on me.” Steve finished.

Steve swallowed and then looked at Hela and Thor.

“What I realize now is that Mr. Stark… Tony is like a lot of men I once knew. Men who had done horrible things because they didn’t have any choice and then were blamed for those actions, who were haunted by those actions and got no help to get over those actions. I have to admit, the video he showed us at the UN meeting opened my eyes to a lot and then coming here? Seeing how much you all trust him and care for him? The man in that file is not the man I see when I look at Tony Stark.” Steve stated.

“Man of Iron is quite difficult. We learned that as well.” Loki explained.

“I believe he sees the world for what it can be, not what it is.” Steve smiled sadly.

They all sat quietly for a moment before Steve spoke again.

“Truly, there is nothing I can bring to this relationship. Nothing Tony hasn’t already done or can do beyond my ability. That is why I will tell the council I won’t take the position. If that is alright with you all.” Steve stated.

“We would appreciate that very much. Captain.” Thor said.

Steve nodded, pleased, if not a bit saddened. Loki hummed and they all turned to him.

“Tell me, Captain. Do you still have that file?” Loki asked.

Ten minutes later, Loki scowled as he read over some of the paperwork in the file.

“They are blaming him for things that happened when he was little more than a boy.” Thor said angrily.

“By our standards, Brother. By their standards, he was already a man.” Hela grumbled.

“Even still.” Thor muttered.

Loki eyed one document and casually picked it up.

“What is this?” Loki asked.

“An in depth report about Tony, his life and how useful he would be to the group Fury wanted to start. Apparently, a spy went undercover in Stark Industries to find out more about him. This is her report from that time and her findings.” Steve stated.

Loki scowled and threw it onto the table.

“It is complete rubbish. Man of Iron was suffering from poisoning at that time, dying a slow, painful death. Of course he was not acting right.” Loki grumbled.

“Poisoned?” Steve said sharply.

“Yes, he told us all about it. His Arc Reactor was poisoning him, he had a few short weeks to live.” Thor explained.

“That isn’t even covered in the report.” Steve muttered, confused.

“Probably because they did not want you to know about that.” Loki admitted.

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“The more we look over this file, the sicker I feel. I know Tony said no to Fury once, so I don’t even understand why he kept trying.” Steve muttered.

“They believed they could wear him down or force him into the role eventually. At least, that is what I read. They wanted to keep him on a tight leash, they couldn’t afford to let him continue to run around freely.” Loki stated.

“They are blaming him for being human one moment and then blaming him for not being human enough at others. I do not understand how your people think.” Hela said.

“We are a… complicated bunch.” Steve admitted.

“Complicated is not the word I would use.” Hela said simply.

Steve’s shoulders slumped and he looked rather put out.

“Captain? Are you alright?” Thor asked worriedly.

“No. I’m not.” Steve stated.

He walked over to a chair and sat down, rubbing his chin.

“When I fell into the ice, the world was simple. There were good people and bad people. War happened because bad people wanted it to happen. I sacrificed myself to protect the people I cared about and the country I loved from bad people.” Steve explained.

He leaned forward in his chair and stared hard at the floor.

“Now, I am starting to wonder who the bad people really are, if there were any to start with. If I can be handed a file like this to turn me against the only person in this world who could possibly help me understand it better, then I don’t know what else they are willing to do.” Steve finished.

“Captain.” Thor said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Thor gave it a little squeeze and Steve looked up.

“The fact that you are willing to see here and listen to us, the fact that you want answers and want to know more rather than bury your head in the sand speaks volumes. Remember, you have just as much right to demand answers as anyone else.” Thor stated.

There was a spark in Steve’s eyes and he nodded as he got up. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

“I want to write down some questions for the council as soon as I get back and for Fury himself. I think there are a few things that really need answers.” Steve said calmly.

With careful consideration and a somewhat solid plan, Steve and Loki left to escort Steve to the Bifrost so he could return home. It was time for the Captain to get the answers he was due.


End file.
